Franperucita rana
by Draconiforsx
Summary: "He escrito un cuento." "Senpai, ¿nos ha llamado solo para esto?" "Basura." "Shishishi, silencio." / Crackfic, insinuaciones de yaoi


— _¡Voi! Tenemos trabajo, enano, ¿qué quieres?__  
><em>_— He escrito un cuento.__  
><em>_— Senpai, ¿nos ha llamado solo para esto?__  
><em>_— Basura.__  
><em>_— Shishishi, silencio._

La historia comienza en una cabaña en el bosque, donde un travesti, perdón, una madre, le decía a su hija Fran que debía llevarle un delicioso entrecot a su abuelita Xanxus. En el pueblo conocían al pequeño Fran como Franperucita rana, pues siempre llevaba un gorro de rana en la cabeza. Franperucita salió de casa con una alegre sonrisa, parándose a jugar con los animalitos del bosque sin tener en cuenta la advertencia de mamá Lussuria de que podía encontrarse a un hijo de… perdón, a algún lobo seme frustrado, que lo ukease.  
><em><br>__— Senpai, si me dicen eso, yo tendría cuidado.__  
><em>_— Cierra la bocaza, es mi cuento._

En fin, que Franperucita iba andando y de pronto se encontró con un lobo que le había robado su hermosa cara al príncipe y que se llamaba a sí mismo el rey de los idiotas.  
>—Hola, soy un lobo imbécil y mi hermano Bel es mucho mejor que yo, además de que mi risa es horrible, shehshehsheh.<p>

_— Shishishi, cuentas todo como quieres, otouto.__  
><em>_— ¿Qué haces aquí, escoria? Te maté.__  
><em>_— Los reyes nunca mueren, shishishi.__  
><em>_— Muérete.__  
><em>_— No me digas eso, otouto. Con tu permiso, o sin él, haré algunos cambios en tu historia_

Salió al encuentro de Franperucita un apuesto lobo de cabellos dorados y bella sonrisa, que tomó al chico por la cintura y murmuró con voz tremendamente sensual, pudiendo apreciar el sonrojo de su pequeño uke:  
>— ¿A dónde vas, Franperucita? No es prudente andar solito por estos lares, shishishi.<br>— V-voy a casa de mi abuelita Xanxus a darle un e-entrecot que me ha d-dado mi madre p-para él —tartamudeó la adorable rana.  
>— Ah, ¿y está muy lejos, lindura?<br>— N-no, está al final del bosque.  
>El atractivo rey lobo le robó un beso que Franperucita correspondió encantado y se dio media vuelta para ir a casa de la abuelita. El rey Rasiel conocía a la perfección el bosque, cada árbol y cada hierba, así que no le fue difícil llegar el primero a su destino. Tocó a la puerta.<br>— Pasa —habló con una dulce voz la abuelita—. La puerta está abierta.  
>El lobo entró y se dirigió a la habitación de la abuela y al verlo en la cama no pudo <em>resistir la tentación de uk…<em>__

_— ¡Para!__  
><em>_— ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre, otouto?__  
><em>_— Estúpido, no puedes ukear al jefe.__  
><em>_— ¿Y por qué no? Estoy narrando yo.__  
><em>_— Pero era mi cuento.__  
><em>_— Ya no lo es.__  
><em>_— Igual, no puedes. Seguiré yo.___

El lobo tropezó y como tiene una boca tan enorme, no diré de qué porque estamos en horario infantil, se comió por error a la abuelita Xanxus. Y como alguien tan anormal no merece tener dentro a alguien como el jefe, a no ser que sea violado, cogió un empacho horrible y tuvo que meterse en la cama, y de paso se hacía pasar por la abuela. En eso que llegó la rana, vio la puerta abierta y subió a ver. Miró a la abuela, la abuela le miró debajo del tupido flequillo.  
>— Abuelita, abuelita, qué flequillo más largo tienes.<br>— Es para no deslumbrar a la gente con la belleza de mi rostro, que es igual que el de mi hermano porque se lo robé.  
>— Abuelita, abuelita, qué ojos más escondidos tienes.<br>— Es para que no veas mi mirada de idiota.  
>— Abuelita, abuelita, qué sonrisa tan siniestra tienes.<br>— ¡Es para comerte mejor! —y se abalanzó sobre Franperucita.

_— Pero, senpai, ¿eso que tiene que ver?__  
><em>_— Es mi cuento, ¿cómo tengo que decirlo?__  
><em>_— Ya, ya, si no tengo problema. Solo comento que no tiene nada que ver la sonrisa siniestra con que me vaya a comer.__  
><em>_— Es-mi-cuento. Cierra el pico o te convertiré en un cactus.__  
><em>_— No intentes razonar con mi adorable otouto, su cabeza está hueca._

Y cuando a punto estaba el malvado lobo de devorar a la rana, apareció por la ventana el príncipe azul Belphegor con sus cuchillos en la mano.  
>— Shishishi, he venido a salvarte, princesa Fran.<br>— ¿Yo soy una princesa?  
>El príncipe abrazó a Franperucita, aunque ahora le llamaremos Franpunzel.<br>— Pues claro que sí. Ahora nos iremos a mi castillo y haremos lemon por siempre para las delicias de las fangirls que paguen por mirar.

_— Fin.__  
><em>_— ¿Y nosotros no salimos?__  
><em>_— Los bebés irritantes no salen en los cuentos.__  
><em>_— Exijo salir.__  
><em>_— ¡Voi! ¡Queremos nuestro momento!__  
><em>_— ¿Y yo qué?__  
><em>_— Levi, tú solamente eres el felpudo de la casa de la abuelita.__  
><em>_— No seas así, rana. El friki es el leñador.__  
><em>_— ¿Y cuándo salgo?__  
><em>_— No sales. Ya llegó el príncipe, no se necesita a un leñador incompetente.__  
><em>_— Hu~. ¿Pero vamos a salir o no?__  
><em>_— De acuerdo, de acuerdo._

En ese momento entró también por la ventana la bruja malvada Mammon…

_— ¿Por qué me vuelves tía?__  
><em>_— Ah, ¿pero eres un hombre?__  
><em>_— Sí, aunque digan lo contrario. Y que busquen en la Reborn Wikia si siguen tocando las narices con que soy mujer.__  
><em>_— Bah, da igual.__  
><em>_— ¡No da igual!_

Como decía, en ese momento entró también por la ventana la bruja malvada Mammon con su varita mágica en la mano gritando que él era el único digno de llevar una rana en la cabeza y de ganarse el amor del príncipe y, enfadado, invocó en plan Yu-gi-oh!…

_— No sabía que eras otaku, senpai.__  
><em>_— ¡CÁLLATE!__  
><em>_— Ay…__  
><em>  
>Invocó en plan Yu-gi-oh! al monstruoso monstruo marino atún Squalo para matar al príncipe azul.<p>

_— ¡Voi! ¡¿Por qué soy un monstruo marino?__  
><em>_— Shishishi, ¿no salta a la vista?__  
><em>_— Ya, ya, niños, dejad de pelear, yo quiero saber cómo termina __  
><em>_— Sí, madre._

Y tras una fiera batalla…

El monstruo marino mata al príncipe.

_— Siel, deja de quitarme el cuento.__  
><em>_— ¿Lleva tu nombre?__  
><em>_— No.__  
><em>_— ¿Entonces?__  
><em>_— No me da la gana que me mates.__  
><em>  
>El príncipe termina teniendo fácilmente a sus pies al monstruo marino y éste mata de manera muy sangrienta al lobo malo, no sin antes abrirle y sacar a la abuelita, que le concede al príncipe un ascenso.<p>

_— Y, ahora sí, fin.__  
><em>_— Yo aún no he salido.__  
><em>_— Bel—chan, déjale una escena a Levi.__  
><em>_— Tsk…___

Y todos menos el lobo fueron felices y le dieron una paliza al leñador Leviathan.  
><em><br>__— No me gusta.__  
><em>_— Te jodes. Ya. Fin. No admito más cambios.__  
><em>_— Senpai, no has ukeado al lobo.__  
><em>_— Shishishi.__  
><em>  
>Y el apuesto príncipe fue bueno con el lobo al ver que era anormal y le ofreció un puesto en su palacio como maid. Y se lo ukeó muchas veces, así que el lobo también fue feliz al final.<p>

FIN

_— Qué profesional, senpai, en negrita y subrayado._

— _Shishishi, por supuesto, es que soy un príncipe._


End file.
